Giants
Giants are a race of beings that vastly overshadow the other known races of the One Piece world in size. The most commonly known are those from the island of Elbaf. Appearance Image:Oz comparison.PNG|A comparison between a regular human, two regular sized giants and Oars File:Dorry.PNG|Another comparison between a normal giant and normal humans File:Kaashii.png|Size comparison; giants, large sized humans, normal humans Being giants, they are literally Giant humans in appearance. They are so large that when they cry, their tears can cause large areas on the ground to be covered with them.One Piece manga - Chapter 384, the giants's tears. They are based on Vikings in both design and beliefs. But not all of them seem to be viking themed, which is peculiar to ones from Elbaf. Jaguar D. Saul told Nico Robin not to mistake him for the brutes of Elbaf. Marine Vice-Admiral, John Giant, seems to be another non-Elbaf giant. They are not to be confused with large-sized humans such as the Franky Family's Mighty Destroyers or Bartholomew Kuma. To a giant, these large humans are no more than "oversized ants." Large sized humans at their tallest reach knee-height of a giant, a normal human only reaches as high as the ankle in comparison. Biology All giants can live for up to three times longer than human beings. Giants can also interbreed with Fishmen, which produces a Wotan. Though Wotans are huge by human standards, they are still not as big as an actual giant.One Piece manga - Chapter 309, Big Pan, "the Wotan" is introduced as a half Giant, half Fishman. Despite their size, they are still just another race of "humans" and as noted by the Marines when Oars Jr. attacked they can feel pain like any other human race. One Piece manga - Chapter 555, a Marine orders his men to keep firing at Oars Jr. as he is still human despite his size and it will hurt him. Inter-species Relationships Giants seem to get along fine with other races, though generally many humans think twice about upsetting them. Normally they seem very casual, light-headed and friendly towards just about everyone despite their size. Though a different race they are still regarded as "Men" by humans, noting there is a respectful acceptance between them and humans.One Piece manga - Chapter 555, a Marine orders his men to keep firing at Oars Jr. as he is still human despite his size and it will hurt him.One Piece manga - Chapter 554, the Giant Squad of the Marines are referred to as "men". Overall Strength They are a strong and almost unstoppable race, the average human cannot stand up to them making them both ideal guards and deadly warriors. Throughout the storyline, characters regularly are aware of just what the strength of giants is. Oars' strength was said to be enough to move continents, and his fearsome reputation was one of the attractions for Moria that lead his desire to gain the corpse of both him and his descendant Oars Jr. to use to become Pirate King.One Piece manga - Chapter 554, Moria sees Oars Jr. Saul had lifted up and smashed a number of the large Buster Call fleet ships during the destruction of Ohara, he has been noted to have more strength than an average giant.One Piece manga - Chapter 396, Saul and the Buster Call. In fact, many giants are servants of the World Government and the Marines, enforcing the latter as one of the Three Great Powers. At Enies Lobby the sight of seeing the giants Oimo and Kaashii made the Franky Family commented on how using giants was "unfair".One Piece manga - Chapter 378, Franky Family comments using Giants is unfair. The Marines have an entire squad consisting of Giants, this giants were place in charge of guarding Ace's execution platform. When they were ordered to prepare themselves, the pirates advancing took note of the incoming giants and warned each other that "the big-boys are advancing".One Piece manga - Chapter 554, the Giant Squad of the Marines. They also have many other Giants as high-ranking officers. Just as large-sized humans have advantage against "normal" humans, large-sized giants like Oars have a huge advantage against "normal" giants.One Piece manga - Chapter 555, the Giant Squad of the Marines loose several members to the bigger giant Oars Jr. Large sized humans, even those with great strength are usually just too weak to take on a giant as Oimo and Kaashi proved to the Franky Family.One Piece manga - Chapter 378, the giants take out the large-sized Franky Family members. They are often shown surviving being hit by canon blasts and explosions, usually simply being knocked down temporay or coming out with only minor injuries and even when suffering major injuries, still having some life left in them to fight again with. Mr. 3 had to devise a plan in order to take down Brogy and Dorry. While he took down Dorry by a explosion in his stomach (Brogy had finished him off), the giant had survived.One Piece manga - Chapter 127, Brogy gets up having simply passed out. At Enies Loby, when the allies of the Straw Hats appeared to have been wiped out by the Buster Call fleet, whose cannons are able to wipe out whole island with their cannon blasts, it was revealed that Oimo and Kaashii had taken the brunt of the attack yet been largely unaffected.One Piece manga - Chapter 428, The giants take the buster call and survive. Saul had also taken several hits of cannon fire while on Ohara from Buster Call shots, although the ships used in that incident were not as strong as the Enies Lobby incident''One Piece manga'' - Chapter 396, Saul and the Buster Call.. Oars Jr. had taken many hits by canon fire before he was initally taken out by the Shichibukai Kuma, Doflamingo and Moria; although he gave up the last of his strength taking Whitebeard to the Plaza where one final canon blast finished him off.One Piece manga - Chapter 566, Oars Jr. is finally downed by a last canon blast. Despite the fact they survive these blasts, however, they will still feel the pain from the impact even if it doesn't topple them.One Piece manga - Chapter 555, a Marine orders his men to keep firing at Oars Jr. as he is still human despite his size and it will hurt him. It should be taken into account that when a giant goes on a rampage, there is a general fear from the weakest of men, as very little can stop a giant normally and seemingly even less when one is angry.One Piece manga - Chapter 386, Spandam recieves amongst the other bad news the giants have switched sides.One Piece manga - Chapter 391, the giants exact their revenge on the Enies Lobby workers causing great alarm.One Piece manga - Chapter 555, Oars Jr. attacks. As equal as they make for dangerous guards and enforcers, likewise they make for dangerous criminals and such giants end up in the lower levels of Impel Down, even as far down as level 6. During the Sabaody Archipelago arc, the kidnapping group the Coffee Monkeys reported that the only reason why they captured their giant was because he was asleep.One Piece manga - Chapter 501, The Coffee Monkeys mention their giants capture. However while they are incredibly strong their size is also their biggest disadvantage; the larger giants such as Oars and Oars Jr. are so big that they make for easy targets during battles.One Piece manga - Chapter 555, Oars Jrs. size turns against him as he becomes the target. Another disadvantage is space, as giants need room to maneuver themselves without damaging buildings or stepping on allies. Notably, to date no giant in the canon storyline has been known to have taken a Devil Fruit or displayed extra abilities like Haki, making them one of the most physically reliant races in the One Piece world. This can also put them at disadvantage as they have no alternative ways of fighting. Beliefs They believe that to die in battle is a great honor. They believe that duels are sacred battles between the strong to determine who wins the favor of the Gods of Elbaf. Upon returning to Elbaf after a victorious battle, they are treated as heroes. However, not all giants believe that dying in battle is a great honor. For example, Jaguar D. Saul stated that he did not come from Elbaf. He also said that he didn't share what he called those "barbaric" beliefs. List of Giants * Burogy * Dorey * John Giant * Jaguar D. Saul (deceased) * Oimo * Kashii * Oars (deceased) * Oars Jr. * Bruce (video game) * Bobby (Movie 4) * Pogo (Movie 4) * Giants imprisoned in Impel Down * Giant caught by the Coffee Monkeys and sold as a slave in the Human Auction House, freed by Silvers Rayleigh * Marine Giant Squad ** Vice Admiral Lacroix ** Vice Admiral Ronse ** An unknown giant defeated by Monkey D. Luffy ** At least five others, one of them female Trivia *Oars came from a particularly evil band of giants who also did not come from Elbaf.One Piece manga - Volume 49 SBS questions. References External Links * Giant - Wikipedia article about fictional giants. * Giants - Monstrous.com article about fictional giants. * Giant - Monstropedia article about fictional giants. * Viking - Wikipedia article about the culture the majority of giants are based on. * The Viking Network - Site about Vikings. Category:Giants